La Venganza
by Saiya-Winx
Summary: Como seria la venganza perfecta? una cucharada se su propio chocolate? que haran los guerreros y las mujeres en su dulce venganza.
1. Chapter 1

Primero que todo quiero aclarar que este fic y sus personajes no me pertenecen. He leido este fic en la pag que creo que la cerraron y me ha gustado la historia, su autora original no la pudo seguir actualizando por causas de fuerza mayor, asi que hable con ella y me ha dado su permiso de continuar con esta historia. Todos los comentarios sugerencias y demas se los haran saber de igual manera a la autora original. sin mas que decir, los dejo con la lectura, espero que les guste.

**La Fiesta.**

Era un día soleado en la Capital del Oeste, el cielo estaba despejado, las aves cantaban y revoloteaban por doquier.

Sin embargo en la corporación Capsula las cosas estaban bien revueltas, todas las mujeres se habían encerrado desde muy temprano en la habitación de Bulma y no habían salido de ahí en todo el día.

Mientras tanto sus maridos y novios se encontraban en la sala un poco inquietos.

-Vaya, muero de hambre! Milk se olvido de mí, se quejo Goku un poco triste.

-Es cierto, todo lo que hemos comido hoy es puras frutas, dijo Goten sobandose el estomago.

-Ya vera Bulma! Como se atreve a dejar al príncipe de los Saiyajin sin comida!

-Calma papá, todos tenemos hambre pero no podemos hacer nada dijo Trunks tratando de tranquilizar a su padre.

-Si, y ya en la televisión no hay nada que ver! Añadió Krillin tirando en control sobre la mesa.

-Oye Vegeta, ¿y por que no vas a entrenar? Se hace raro verte aquí, dijo Goku mirando a Vegeta muy pensativo.

-kacarotto… ¿Cómo pretendes que entrene con el hambre que tengo? ¿O acaso piensas que yo me quedaría con una cuerda de sabandijas como ustedes por gusto y gana? Grito Vegeta que perdía la paciencia.

-Ahí no era para tanto Vegeta! Dijo Goku riendo.

-Oigan y ¿Por qué no pedimos unas pizzas? Propuso Yamcha.

-umm es una buena idea, ¿tienen dinero?, dijo Krillin.

-Pues yo no, añadió Goten metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Todos hicieron lo mismo y efectivamente nadie tenia ni una sola moneda en los bolsillos.

-Trunks, ve enseguida a tu cuarto y busca el dinero, ordeno su padre.

-Pero recuerda que no nos dejan pasar! Ni siquiera a la parte de arriba, dijo Trunks.

-Mujeres del demonio, que tanto harán aya arriba, decía el príncipe.

En la parte de arriba.

-Ese peinado te queda genial 18, dijo Videl.

-Gracias, Bulma y Bra me han ayudado un poco contesto la androide.

-Te lo dije 18, yo soy una experta en todo esto, dijo Bulma.

-Oye Marron! ¿Que te parece este color? Pregunto Pan mostrándole las uñas a su amiga.

-Esa va perfecto con tu vestido le contesto la rubia.

-Oye mamá, ¿Cuál me pongo? Pregunto Bra con un par de tacones en cada mano.

-Los de la derecha son los indicados, dijo Bulma con sabiduría.

-Tienes razón contesto Bra.

En la sala.

-Quien sabe, dijo Trunks.

-Si lo que tienen hoy es una fiesterita, no veo porque tanto alboroto dijo Krillin.

El timbre sonó y Trunks abrió la puerta para ver entrar a Ubb, con un sándwich de Subway a medio comer. Todos lo miraron cual animal mira a su presa antes de ser atacada.

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Ubb un tanto temeroso ante la mirada de sus amigos.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos cuando se abalanzaron hacia el para arrebatarle el sándwich, una bola de brazos y piernas se formo al instante.

-Vaya, puedo creer esto de Goku, o de Goten, pero de Gohan y Vegeta, esto es grave, pensó Picoro viendo semejante escena.

La bola seguía formada, todos daban golpes a diestra y siniestra para conseguir el preciado sándwich. Hasta que este salio volando y cayo en el suelo, para cuando se percataron de ello, Samy, el nuevo perrito de Bra, se lo terminaba de comer, el pobre animalito vio la mirada asesina de tales seres y se asusto para después salir corriendo del lugar.

-Maldito perro, malditos insectos, gritaba Vegeta.

Todos se sentaron nuevamente y se quedaron en silencio hasta que Picoro lo rompió.

-De verdad no se porque siendo tan poderosos no ponen en su lugar a las mujeres, que debilidad tan ridícula.

-Vera señor Picoro, es algo complicado, nosotros no podríamos hacer nada, dijo Gohan.

-Pues rebélense! Ellas tienen que saber quien manda, dijo Picoro.

Todos lo pensaron y muchas ideas rondaron sus cabecitas, pero concluyeron en que…

Trunks: ¿Y si me deja? No!

Goten: ni hablar, me acusaría con su padre.

Krillin: Me daría la paliza de mi vida.

Gohan: Se enfurecería, me echaría de casa.

Ubb: y no mas entrenamientos divertidos? Yo paso.

Goku: ¿a dieta por siempre? Nooo!

Vegeta: para que la mujer endemoniada me ponga a dormir en el sofa? No lo creo.

-No podemos, eso es imposible dijeron todos al unísono.

-Ustedes no tienen solución! Añadió Yamcha.

-Tu cállate insecto! Exclamo Vegeta.

-Tiene razón, tienen que solucionar este punto débil, dijo Picoro.

Llegaron las 8:30 de la noche, los guerreros se encontraban tirados en la sala, como si la vida no tuviera sentido sin un poco de comida. Una limosina se paro en la entrada y de ella salieron siete guapos hombres que tocaron el timbre de la corporación.

Trunks se paro para abrir la puerta y dejar ver a los recién llegados, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo siete hermosas mujeres se encontraban en la sala frente a todos ellos, estaban tan bellas y radiantes que se les caía la baba solo al verlas.

-Oo… oye Bulma! Grito Vegeta con cierta dificultad.

-Dime cariño dijo la misma.

-¿A… a donde crees que vas?

-¿como que adonde voy? Pues a la fiesta que tu no quisiste ir.

-Ninguno de ustedes quiso ir con nosotros a la fiesta! Dijo la androide cruzada de brazos.

-Es cierto! Añadió Bra.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Cuándo? Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos a refrescarles la memoria chicas, dijo Milk.

Flash Back

Montaña Paoz.

-Anda Goku, acompáñame! Le insistía Milk a su marido.

-Pero Milk… Yo no tengo ropa para esas cosas.

-Bueno yo te buscare alguna.

-Pero… hoy quede de entrenar con Gohan! Verdad que si Gohan? Dijo Goku riendo nerviosamente y rodeando a su hijo con su brazo.

-¿Qué? Oh si claro! Entrenaremos mucho!

-Quieres decir Gohan, ¿Qué no iras a la fiesta conmigo? Quiso saber Videl que escuchaba la conversación.

-Pues… creo que no, dijo Gohan con una risita parecida a la de su padre.

-No importa Videl, ven, vayamos por una taza de té! Dijo Milk.

-Si vamos, acepto Videl y se pusieron en marcha hacia la cocina.

En las afueras de las montañas.

-¿Qué dices Pan?

-¿Que si quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo?

-No lo se Pan, dudo Ubb.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!

-Pues… yo no quiero ir, es decir, yo no haría nada ahí, porque seguro Goten no va, ni Trunks tampoco, se excuso el muchacho.

-Bueno tendré que ir sola con las muchachas.

Kame-House.

-Krillin, ¿ya decidiste lo que te vas a poner mañana? Dijo 18 con mucho carácter.

-Bueno… 18… yo pienso que no debería ir a esos eventos, ya estoy muy viejo para eso.

-Iras y punto, sentencio la androide.

-Aparte tengo un juego de póquer pendiente con Yamcha y con Roshi dijo Krillin.

-¿y desde cuando tu juegas póquer?

-Pues ellos me enseñaron y es muy divertido jeje.

-Hump.

Corporación Capsula.

Bra, Goten, Trunks y Marron se encontraban mirando la televisión en la sala, la puerta se abrió para dejar ver al príncipe de los saiyajin y a su mujer.

-Dime Vegeta, esta vez ¿Por qué diablos no quieres ir?

-Ya te dije mujer, que no pienso ir a ese sitio repleto de sabandijas.

-Vamos Vegeta hazlo por mi, dijo la mujer su sonrisa mas adorable.

-Te dije que no, aparte tengo asuntos que resolver con estos dos, dijo el príncipe levantado a los dos muchachos del sofá.

-Ssi si, dijeron los de jóvenes que casi no podían disimular el dolor que sentían ya que el príncipe los apretaba fuertemente por el brazo.

-Al parecer nos hemos quedado sin pareja dijo Marron ya resignada.

Bulma fulmino con la mirada a su querido Vegeta y deja la habitación para dirigirse a su habitación a hacer un par de llamadas.

Fin del Flash Back.

-¿Ya recordaron? ¿O aun están en blanco? Dijo Bulma con mucho carácter.

-¿En blanco? Si yo no vi nada blanco! Dijo Goku muy pensativo.

-Cállate Kacarotto, eres un imbecil, lo regaño Vegeta.

-Buenos nos vamos, sentencio la androide.

Las mujeres le dieron una vueltecita seductora a los hombres que los dejo en trance. Las mujeres al ver que podían ir sin ningún impedimento, salieron y se montaron en la limosina con sus respectivas parejas.


	2. Chapter 2

El inicio de la noche

**El inicio de la noche.**

Minutos después los hombres seguían en su transe fantaseando y haciendo planes de lo que según ellos iban hacer esa noche con sus espectaculares mujeres. Excepto Goku, una vaga idea de eso paso por su mente, pero el seguían pensando en que quería decir Bulma con eso de quedarse en blanco.

-Basta idiotas! ¿Acaso no piensan reaccionar? Grito Picoro sacando del transe a los guerreros.

-Lo siento señor Picoro, se disculpo Gohan.

-¿Y Bulma? ¿Qué le paso? Pregunto Vegeta que recién despertaba.

-¿Qué no viste? Se acaba de ir en tus narices, le comunico Picoro maliciosamente.

-¿Qué?, Vegeta cruzo los brazos y empezó a murmurar todo tipo de maldiciones.

-¿Qué tanto murmuras Vegeta? No se te entiende nada!, le hablo Goku con inocencia.

-Nada que te importe kacarotto!

-Vaya, todavía tengo hambre! Dijo Yamcha.

-Si, también yo, añadió Goten.

-Trunks!, ve y busca dinero, pediremos pizza, ordeno el príncipe.

-Esta bien.

Trunks subió a su habitación a buscar el dinero necesario, de camino a esta se encontró con todo tipo de objetos para la imagen femenina. –Vaya, ser mujer y arreglarse no es cosa fácil, debe de ser muy difícil, pensó este mientras buscaba el dinero.

Salio de su habitación y la mayor parte del desorden se encontraba acumulada cerca del cuarto de sus padres, le dio cierta curiosidad y le fue a echar un vistazo.

Cuando miro no lo podía creer, eso no merecía llamarse habitación, no tenia ni pies ni cabeza. –Ahí no, cuando mi padre vea esto se va a enfurecer, el detesta el desorden y mas en su habitación, será mejor que lo mantenga abajo hasta que llegue mamá, pensó el joven saliendo del desorden y encontrándose de nuevo con su padre y los demás.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto Trunks? Pregunto Ubb.

-Bueno, es que, no encontraba el dinero jeje; rio nerviosamente.

-Ahora ordenen la pizza sabandijas, ordeno el príncipe.

-Yo la ordeno! Propuso Goku con una gran sonrisa y alzando su mano, el haria ese trabajo.

-Noo! Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Pregunto el saiyajin que se le había borrado su gran sonrisa.

-Bueno papá, es que, mejor llamo yo, agrego Gohan, sin explicarle nada a su inocente padre.

-Ay, yo quería llamar, ustedes nunca me dejan hacerlo, soltó este con una lagrimilla y bajando su cabeza haciendo pucheros.

-Ay ya Goku!, deja el drama! Le reclamo Picoro al ver al hombre más fuerte del universo en tales cosas.

Gohan llamo a la Pizzería y comenzó a ordenar, hablaba y hablaba, después de un rato concluyeron en que eran 29 pizzas familiares en total, cada una de ellas con todos los ingredientes posibles.

El interlocutor de Gohan no lo podía creer, pero al escuchar la dirección le pareció normal, ya que de esa casa siempre ordenaban grandes cantidades de pizza.

Momentos después llego el repartidor de pizza, este llegó en un pequeño carro repleto de cajas. Toco el timbre y Yamcha junto con Krillin abrieron la puerta. Entregaron las pizzas, Trunks le pago y se dispusieron a comer.

Yamcha y krillin se comieron dos cada uno, Ubb se comió tres, Goten, Trunks y Gohan se comieron cuatro y Goku y Vegeta devoraron cinco cada uno.

-Bárbaros saiyajin comen como bestias; el namekiano miraba con desaprobación la escena; -y estos tres animales no se quedan atrás, pensaba Picoro mirando a los tres humanos mientras bebía un poco de agua.

-Ahh, quede satisfecho! Dijo Goku tocándose el estomago.

-Igual yo, dijo Ubb.

-Pero hace falta un toque de dulce, ¿No les parece? Añadió Goten.

-Tienes razón Goten, coincidió Ubb.

-Vamos a comer helado! Se me antoja uno de oreo!, propuso Yamcha.

-Si es una buena idea, aprobó Krillin.

-Pues vayamos a comer helados! Exclamo Goku poniéndose en pie.

-Si vamos, vamos, decían todos excepto Picoro y Vegeta.

-¿No vienes Vegeta? Pregunto Goku.

-Yo no voy a salir por ahí con ustedes, insectos inútiles, respondió el príncipe.

-Anda papá! Ven! Decia Trunks.

-Dije que no, y me voy a acostar un rato, dijo esto dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

En ese momento Trunks recordó todo el desastre que había en piso de arriba, y más en la habitación de su padre, así que con agilidad se puso enfrente de su querido progenitor.

-Pero papá, ven con nosotros, no seas así, es muy temprano, ¿Cómo te vas a acostar a esta hora?

-Fuera de mi camino Trunks, no me interesa, voy a subir.

-No! Tu no subiras! Exclamo Trunks.

-Deberia darte uma palisa por entro metido.

-Vamos Vegeta, ven con nosotros, yo se que te antoja uno de chocolate!

-Cállate Kacarotto, tu no sabes nada!

-Esta bien, eres un aguafiestas!

-¿Yo? ¿Un aguafiestas? El príncipe de los saiyajin no es ningún aguafiestas.

-¿Entonces vas a venir? Pregunto Goku con ilusión, la verdad el disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Vegeta.

-Bueno…, Vegeta lo estaba pensando, la verdad si se le antojaba ese helado de chocolate, Goku había dado en el blanco.

-Vamos papá.

-Esta bien sabandijas (por supuesto dentro del termino sabandijas no estaba incluido su querido hijo) les cumpliré su deseo, iré con ustedes! Acepto el príncipe.

Dicho esto los guerreros Z alzaron el vuelo camino a la heladería. Una vez ahí comieron helados de todos los sabores.

Picoro solo los observaba, después de todo no tenia nada mejor que hacer, ya que era esto o quedarse limpiando el templo justo a Mr. Popo y Dende su pequeño pupilo, y este claro, prefirió estar con sus peculiares amigos. Luego de comerse la heladeria entera todos se preguntaban…

-Y ahora, ¿Qué haremos? Pregunto Ubb.

-Pues no lo se, respondio Yamcha.

-Yo no quiero ir a dormir, añadió Krillin.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas? Se pregunto Trunks.

-Se deben de estar divirtiendo, supuso Gohan.

-Solo espero que esos tipos se mantengan al margen, dijo Goten.

Al escuchar esto en la mente del príncipe comenzaron a rodar todo tipo de ideas, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Bulma? ¿Y si algún tipo estaba tocando a su pequeña? No, el no permitiría eso.

-Párense insectos, iremos a la fiesta, dijo Vegeta.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, estaban impresionados ante tal propuesta, Vegeta nunca decía ese tipo de cosas.

-Papá, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Perfectamente.

-Vamos muchachos, yo quiero ir! Soltó Yamcha.

-Ahí no!, yo no iré a esas ridiculeces, dijo Picoro.

-Vamos Picoro, será divertido, añadió Goku.

-¿Y que le diremos a las mujeres? 18 me pateara el trasero, dijo Krillin un poco triste.

-¿Y quien dijo que nos verían? Solo iremos a ver si todo esta bien, informo el príncipe con malicia.

-Pero papá! Yo quería divertirme!

-Si señor Vegeta, solo por un momento!, suplico Goten.

-He dicho que no!; sentencio con carácter; -Ahora vamonos.

Los guerreros Z se dirigieron a la fiesta, por suerte esta era al aire libre por lo que podrían esconderse en cualquier lugar. Estos aterrizaron un poco lejos del lugar, y desaparecieron su KI, ya que si no lo hacían Pan o 18 se darían cuenta de sus presencias.

Caminaron hacia la fiesta, se introdujeron en esta muy sigilosamente y se ocultaron tras unas mesas que estaban a oscuras y para su suerte vacías.

Cada uno diviso a su pareja para ver que era lo que hacían con sus acompañantes.

Las chicas la estaban pasando como nunca, la fiesta estaba buenísima y sus nuevas parejas aun mejor.


	3. La idea de Yamcha

La Idea de Yamcha

**La Idea de Yamcha.**

Bulma, Marron, Pan y Bra se encontraban bailando como nunca lo habían echo, bailaron desde tecno hasta el mejor reggaeton, sus acompañantes las tocaban sensualmente y les hablaban al oído.

18 por otra parte se tomaba una copa de vino junto a su pareja, este la tenía bien agarrada de la cintura, y ella no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia.

Videl se encontraba conversando de lo lindo, su acompañante la tomaba de las manos y la abrazaba "sin motivo alguno", otorgándole algunos besitos en el cuello, que esta le respondía con tímidas sonrisas.

Y nuestra querida Milk estaba sentada en una mesa riendo a más no poder, intimidándose a veces y sonrojándose un poco aparentemente por la actitud de su compañero.

Nuestros estimados amigos al ver tales acontecimientos se llenaron de rabia, los celos los consumían al ver a su mujer en manos de otro, y mas aun divirtiéndose como si nada.

El príncipe de los saiyajin decidió que se tendría que agregar por lo menos dos muertos más a su interminable lista, ¿Cómo se atrevían esos insectos a tocar a su mujer y a su hija? Ya le bastaba con Goten. No sabían con quien estaban tratando por lo que el mismo se los iba a enseñar.

Vegeta se puso de pie y se a poner en marcha hacia las mujeres, en ese momento nadie pensaba detenerlo, en realidad todos querían ir aya a poner el orden, Vegeta empezó a caminar cuando Picoro lo detuvo y lo llevo nuevamente a su escondite, aunque debió admitir que le costo muchísimo.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa insecto verde? Suéltame!

-Vegeta! No puedes ocasionar problemas de ese tipo aquí! Aunque seria muy gracioso jeje, admitio con un tono muy distinto al primero, Pero ese no es el caso! Debes mantener la calma! Concluyo el namekiano recuperando la seriedad.

-Picoro tiene razón Vegeta, ¿Por qué no nos vamos? Sugirió Goku.

-Tienen que superarlo, sus mujeres se divierten en grande sin ustedes y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto! Sentencio Picoro, tratando de abrirles los ojos a sus amigos.

-Tienes razón papá, deberíamos irnos, agrego Gohan.

Y así paso, entre todos lograron llevarse al príncipe de los saiyajin echo una furia de ese lugar, llegaron a la corporación capsula y se sentaron nuevamente en la sala, estaban en completo silencio.

-¿Y ahora que haremos? Pregunto Yamcha.

-No lo se, contesto Ubb.

-Nos quedaremos aquí a esperar a que lleguen, dijo Trunks.

-Es cierto, aquí nos plantaremos así sea que lleguen la semana entrante, coincidió Goten.

Todos dieron un suspiro y quedaron en silencio nuevamente hasta que nuestro bueno namekiano lo rompió.

-Ustedes lo que necesitan en eliminar esa debilidad hacia esas mujeres, o por lo menos controlarla, no puede ser que se pongan así por verlas divirtiéndose.

-Pero no es tan fácil Picoro.

-Krillin tiene razón, apoyo Ubb.

-Bueno déjenme pensar para ver que pueden hacer al respecto.

-Si Picoro piensa, tú eres muy bueno para eso, dijo Yamcha.

-Cállate y ponte a pensar también, sirve para algo! Ordenó el antiguo Kami.

Paso un largo rato, los guerreros no emitían ni una solo palabra, solo pensaban en sus mujercitas, y en las cosas que estarian haciendo en la dichosa fiesta, pero en ese momento a Yamcha se le prendió el bombillo.

-Ya se! Exclamó emocionado.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió? Pregunto Picoro con fastidio, ¿Cómo era posible que a ese, que tenia el cerebro del tamaño de un maní, se la había ocurrido alguna cosa primero que a el?

-Bueno, no se si les guste la idea, pero a mi siempre me ayuda cuando estoy deprimido.

-Habla! Gritaron todos, ya querían saber que era lo que se le había ocurrido a Yamcha.

-Ok, ok, sere directo, vayamos al Moulin Rouge.

-¿Al que? Dijo Krillin desconcertado.

-¿Al Moulin Rouge?, Dijo Ubb.

-Y que es eso? Pregunto Goten.

-¿No saben? Pensé que aunque sea tu y Trunks habían escuchado sobre el lugar.

-No, nunca, negó Trunks.

-Acaba de contarnos sobre el lugar, maldito insecto! Exclamo Vegeta que perdía su muy limitada la paciencia nuevamente.

-Bueno, es un lugar donde van los hombre a divertirse, a ver espectáculos de…

-¿Y hay comida? Interrumpió Goku.

-Pues no lo se, nunca he pedido comida y dudo mucho que alguien la pida estando tan distraído con el espectáculo.

-umm

-¿Y de que tratan? Quiso saber Ubb.

-Pues de cosas muy interesantes, una sonrisita picara se le dibujo en el rostro, vamos a ir.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Si, vamos a ir, apoyo Goku; -Seguramente en ese lugar tendran comida!

-Vamos señor Picoro, tiene que venir.

-Yo no voy a esas chorradas.

-Pero entonces se va a perder el espectáculo! Dijo Gohan.

-Bien, Solo ire a ver de que trata el espectáculo, aunque seguramente no es nada emocionante, y en cuanto acabe me voy, concluyo el namekiano; -Ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes.

-Ven con nosotros papá, hasta Picoro ira! Le animo Trunks.

El saiyajin emitio un notorio gruñido -Esta bien, larguémonos, accedió el príncipe.

Así todos se marcharon de la corporación y siguieron a Yamcha hacia el Moulin Rouge.

Este quedaba un poco alejado de la ciudad, desdieron cuidadosamente cosa de no llamar la atención.

El lugar era totalmente extraño para los guerreros (excepto Yamcha), nunca habían visto un lugar igual en su vida, tomando en cuenta que cada uno de ellos había estado en millares de lugares raros, de los mas inimaginables.

Se veía de tamaño normal, a lo alto de la entrada tenia una especie de balcón, en una de las paredes se podían apreciar claramente el nombre del lugar "Moulin Rouge" decía bien grandes en letras iluminadas en amarillo, al lado de este se alzaba lo que parecía ser un molino rojo, tambien iluminado por luces de colores. Detrás de todo esto se encontraba un pequeño edificio que se veía un poco viejo pero conservado.

La entrada estaba abarrotada de gente, todos ellos hombres, y Krillin como buen ciudadano tomo la iniciativa de ir a hacer la fila para entrar al lugar civilizadamente, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué haces Krillin? Le interrogo Yamcha.

-Voy a formarme, ahí bastante fila por hacer, respondió este.

-No, insectos, yo me voy, yo no pienso hacer fila, dijo Vegeta.

-Y no la haremos, venga, dijo y se dirigió a la parte de atrás del lugar.

Ahí había un hombre bien alto y fornido los miro por un momento y estiro la mano. Yamcha le entrego lo que parecía ser un carné, el hombre lo examino leyó sus datos, le devolvió el carné a Yamcha, los miro a todos, toco sus bolsillos para la gran molestia de algunos y unos cuantos rugidos por parte del príncipe, luego sus queridos amigos lo calmaron y luego el hombre les abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar.

-¿Para que era ese carné? Pregunto Ubb.

-Es el de VIP, con este, explico Yamcha mostrándole el carne, puedo pasar fácilmente con las personas que quiera y sin hacer fila, concluyo muy orgulloso, de su gran ventaja.

-Tonterías, caminen! ordeno el príncipe que la verdad ya quería entrar al lugar, realmente se moría de la curiosidad por saber que había ahí dentro.


	4. El Moulin Rouge

El Moulin Rouge

**El Moulin Rouge.**

Los guerreros Z entraron en el lugar, se introdujeron en un largo pasillo, en el se encontraba una mujer con escasa ropa que ninguno pudo evitar mirar, estaba fumando, solo los miro con picardía y los guerreros siguieron caminando tratando de no prestarle atención para después pasar por otra puerta, al entrar todos miraban todo con mucha atención, había una tarima, esta poseía varios tubos, sobre esta bailaban sensualmente varias chicas con muy escasa ropa al ritmo de la música.

Muy cerca de la tarima, justo en frente se encontraban un par de mesas, que al parecer eran solamente para los VIP, un poco mas atrás se encontraban varias mesas mas, donde se situaban muchos hombres atendidos por mujeres en bikini, algunas de ellas sin la parte de arriba de este, dejando ver sus prominentes atributos.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas VIP gracias a las influencias de Yamcha, ya que el era uno de sus mejores clientes, de ese sitio y sin duda conocido por todas esas mujeres.

Una chica de les acerco, esta era sumamente linda, de cabellos castaño claro y ojos color almendra, llevaba un bikini bien chiquito dejando apreciar bien todos sus dones, la mayoría artificiales.

-Buenas noches caballeros, mi nombre es Jenny y los atenderé el día de hoy; se presento ante ellos sonriendo sensualmente; -díganme guapos, ¿desean algo para tomar? Dijo la joven coquetamente.

Yamcha al ver que todos estaban distraídos observando el lugar, excepto Picoro debo aclarar, que esos momentos no estaba interesado en nada de eso, decidió pedir para todos.

-Tráenos un whisky en las rocas para todos, ordeno este.

-Como usted diga, dijo esta con una sonrisita muy picarona y se marcho.

Vegeta miraba a las chicas, aunque tratara no podía evitarlo, tener a tanta mujer bella enfrente no era cosa de todos los días, lo hacia recordar a sus buenas épocas de mercenario, en las que veía mujeres bellas de todas las clases, para todos los gustos, y al igual que estas a su disposición. Además solo veía a Bulma desde hace años cosa que no le molestaba porque nadie podía negar que era una mujer hermosa y con muy buenas proporciones, pero una miradita a algunas otras no harían daño a nadie.

Goku solo observaba a la gente y a las chicas, se preguntaba por que ellas andaban por ahí semidesnudas, Probrecillas, no tienen dinero para comprarse ropa, ¿Cómo no les daría frío en ese estado? Pensaba el saiyajin algo confundido. Alguien debía hacer algo por ellas, deberían de hacerle justicia, si lo hubiese sabido les hubiese traído algo de ropa de Milk.

Gohan se sentía un poco culpable por estar en ese lugar repleto de mujeres, pero después de todo su esposa estaba con otro tipo así que así estarían a la par. Por lo que se dejo llevar por el momento.

Goten, Trunks y Ubb, miraban embobados a todas esas mujeres, estaban en el cielo, no había mejor lugar que ese, aunque habría que destacar que al igual que Gohan pensaron en sus novias y concluyeron en lo mismo que el otro, esto seria una especie de descanso, así que se dedicarían a disfrutar la vista.

Krillin por su parte tenía la cabeza abajo y los ojos cerrados, estaba sudando, se lo veía como temblar y susurrar cosas que solo Picoro con su agudo oído lograba a entender.

-Oye Krillin, ¿Qué te pasa? Pregunto Gohan.

-Si, estas temblando, ¿acaso tienes frío? Hablo Goku; Si hasta Krillin estaba temblando por el frío, imaginate esas pobres muchachas, pensaba el saiyajin con pena.

-No es eso muchachos.

-¿Entonces que es lo que pasa? Pregunto Yamcha.

-Pues… las mejillas del pequeñín de ruborizaron.

-Dilo, sabes que todo esta bien, lo animo Yamcha.

-Estaba rezando por mi vida, es que estaba pensando en las torturas que me haría 18 si me encontrara en un sitio como este, se haría una furia, me mataría, dijo Krillin.

-Hay que ridiculez, dijo Picoro.

-Tranquilo Krillin, nadie se va a enterar, le aseguro Trunks con toda confianza.

-Es cierto, ninguno de nosotros no dirá algo acerca de esto, dijo Gohan con seguridad.

-Es cierto, ahora solo relájate y disfruta del espectáculo, indico Goten.

Y así lo hicieron, inmediatamente todos posaron su atención en el nuevo "espectáculo" que estaba por comenzar.

Las luces se apagaron y solo iluminaron una parte de la tarima, de esta salieron cinco chicas, con diferentes disfraces, hicieron una pose, las luces las rodearon y la música comenzó junto con el perfecto y sensual baile.

Tres chicas, una de enfermera, otra de policía y una tercera de mucama, se acercaron a la mesa de los guerreros.

Las tres mujeres bailaban mágicamente en frente de nuestros amigos, la policía se le acerco a Vegeta y empezó a bailarle a el mas de cerca, este disfrutaba la escena aunque trataba de disimular un poco, no podría mostrar tales cosas en compañía de sus "amigos". La mucama se acerco a Trunks que disfrutaba el baile, mirando muy de cerca el cuerpo de la mujer que prácticamente se le echaba encima sugestivamente. Y la enfermera se le acerco un poco más de la cuenta a Goku, y haciéndole gestos coquetos saco una inyectadora. Ante esto Goku pego un salto como un resorte al ver ese objeto, cayendo en las piernas de Picoro y suplicándole a la bailarina que por favor no lo hiciera.

-No lo has Por favor, te lo suplico, yo no te he hecho daño, no me inyectes por lo que mas quieras! Rogaba el saiyajin a quien le comenzaban a caer algunas lagrimillas.

-Pero…

-No, no! Yo no estoy enfermo, lo juro, dijo interrumpiendo a la chica, estoy en perfecta forma, mírame!

La bailarina se asusto un poco por lo que decidió ir a bailar a otro sitio, al parecer ese sujeto estaba pasado de porros, pensó.

Ya basta Goku! Lo reprendió Picoro bajándolo de sus piernas de un solo empujón.

-Lo siento Picoro, pero tú sabes que no me gustan las inyecciones.

-Imbecil, dijo por lo bajo y volvió a mirar el espectáculo, la verdad es que era unas mujeres muy bonitas, y valía la pena verlas bailar, pero claro, el nunca admitiría eso, jamás, primero que todo porque seria un mal ejemplo para su pupilo Dende, y segundo, porque seguramente al admitir tal cosa sus amigos jamás lo dejarían en paz, por lo que era preferible morir callado a decir tal verdad.

Pasaron toda la noche disfrutando de los creativos bailes, hasta que a uno de ellos se le ocurrió ver que hora era.

-Vaya, ¿Qué hora será? Dijo Ubb

-Son las 3:00, respondió Gohan.

-Ah ok, le respondió el joven.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 segundos

-¿Qué? ¿Las 3:00? Dijo exaltado

-Si! Dijo Gohan.

-Las mujeres dijeron que llegaban a las 2:30! informo el príncipe recordando la información que Bulma le había dado cuando le intentaba convencer.

-¿QUE?! Exclamaron todos.

-No puede ser, soy hombre muerto, tan joven, se lamentaba Krillin.

-Vamonos! grito Trunks para que todos reaccionaran.

Rápidamente los hombres dejaron el lugar para irse todos a la corporación, ya que ahí iban a dormir todos esa noche.

Volaron lo mas rápido que pudieron sentían como el KI de sus parejas también se movían así que aceleraron el vuelo.

Ya a las 3:08 ya estaban todos ahí, (excepto Picoro que decidió irse al templo antes de que se les ocurriera alguno otra grandiosa idea y por supuesto saliera el involucrado igualmente)

Entraron con el mayor cuidado que pudieron (no mucho, se los puedo asegurar) y al ver todo como lo habían dejado sintieron el alivio mas grande de todas sus vidas.

Al sentir el KI de sus mujeres acercándose, rápidamente se acomodaron todos los muebles de sala, tirandose otra vez como si la vida no tuviese sentido.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a las siete mujeres.

-Hola, disculpen la tardanza!, dijo Milk.

-Hola chicos! ¿Cómo la han pasado? Los interrogo Bulma.

-¿Cómo crees mujer? Vayamos a dormir.

-Esta bien Vegeta, escuchen, como siempre tomen la habitación que quieran! Les comunico Bulma gentilmente antes de ser cargada por su príncipe para irse a sus aposentos, pero este extrañamente se detuvo.

-Y por cierto, no te creas Goten, que porque te vas a quedar a dormir aquí puedes estar en el cuarto de mi hija; le señalo y lo miraba duramente; -lo tienes totalmente prohibido, y como me llegue a enterar de que te has querido propasar con ella esta noche; hizo una pauso y le dedico una mirada diabólica; -te matare lenta y cruelmente y esparciré tus restos por todo el planeta, adivirtio Vegeta con un tono de voz gelido y tenebroso que realmente daba miedo, ¿Lo has entendido?

-Claro señor! confirmo este muy nervioso para después voltear a mirar a su bella novia.

Después de la amistosa advertencia de nuestro querido príncipe de los saiyajin, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.


	5. Todo normal

Hola

Hola!! ¿Como estan los lectores aventureros que han decidido continuar leyendo esta historia? Bueno tenia rato sin hablarles, bien primero que todo queria agradecer a esas bellas personas que me han dejado su apoyo en un review, y bueno, a todos los que leen este fic. Estaba pensando en no continuar subiendo los capitulos, (ya que este fanfic no es mio, es de una amiga y me ha dado los derechos de autor por si acaso, Hump), pero bueno no lose, creo que seguire, pero necesito su apoyo! Onegai!! Dejenme algun comentario, algo que no les guste o alguna critica constructiva, para ver si puedo hacer algo. Bueno no los distraigo mas amiguitos, disfruten la lectura!

**Todo normal**

Goten se fue a dormir solo a su habitación, el no deseaba morir tan joven, Trunks y Ubb le dieron un beso a sus novias y se fueron a sus habitaciones, aunque a ellos no los habían amenazado de muerte consideraron que seria mejor ir cada uno a sus habitaciones.

Gohan y Videl hablaron por unos momentos de los acontecimientos del día, omitiendo la parte del moulin rouge y su espionaje y luego se durmieron.

En el cuarto de Krillin y 18.

-Y dime Krillin, ¿Qué hicieron hoy?

-Pues nada, ¿Qué iríamos hacer?, le dijo nerviosamente.

-Pues eso no lo se, pero sentí como sus KI se movían a largas distancias varias veces, ¿A dónde fueron? Pregunto la androide amenazadoramente.

-¿Nosotros?

-Si ustedes.

-Pues fuimos por unos helados nada más.

-¿Seguro? dijo esta poniendo sus ojos como rendijas y examinando cuidadosamente todos los movimientos del pequeño Krillin.

-Absolutamente 18, dijo este tratando de decirlo con absoluta seguridad, ya que sabia a la perfección que su mujer era experta en detectar mentiras y malos movimientos.

-Esta bien.

Y dicho esto se fueron a dormir, quitándole al pobre Krillin un enorme peso de sus hombros.

Bulma se esteba cambiando de ropa mientras entablaba una "amigable" conversación con su príncipe.

-Por fin terminan de arreglar este desastre, dijo el príncipe al ver como los robots salían de la habitación.

-Vegeta, no debiste amenazar de esa manera a Goten, el es un buen chico, y Bra lo quiere mucho.

-Solo le di una pequeña advertencia mujer, aunque si lo sorprendo tratando de aprovecharse de Bra será hombre muerto. informo el príncipe con mucha seriedad, mas de la de costumbre.

-Lo que tu digas Vegeta, afirmo la peliazul, en esos casos lo mejor era dejar pasar los comentarios de su saiyajin.

-Si mujer, dijo el príncipe besando a su esposa.

Estos dos montaron esa noche una candente sesión, no esta de mas que al igual que los demás Vegeta se había calentado esa noche, y que mejor manera de remediarlo que con su bella mujer.

En otra habitación Milk se quitaba en maquillaje, mientras Goku estaba sentado en la cama observándola.

-¿Qué tanto haces Milk?

-Me quito el maquillaje Goku, Bulma me ha dicho que es muy importante para conservar la juventud.

-Ah claro, dijo el saiyajin aunque en realidad no entendía porque tanto protocolo para dormir.

-Y dime Goku, ¿Te divertiste mucho con los demás?

-Si Milk, hicimos muchas cosas.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y como que cosas?

Había metido la pata, ahora no se le ocurría nada que decirle a Milk.

-Pues… musito riéndose nerviosamente poniendo su mano tras su cabeza.

-¿Y bien Goku? ¿O acaso es algo que no me puedas decir?

-No Milk de ninguna manera, no vayas a pensar que fuimos a un lugar lleno de mujeres semidesnudas o algo así, sabes que no haríamos esas cosas, solo fuimos a comer y a entrenar jeje, explico con mucho nerviosismo.

-Ah esta bien Goku, dijo esta acercándose mas a su marido.

Esta la abrazo cuidadosamente y le dio un tierno beso, para luego pasar a otras cosas en la cama.

Milk estaba sorprendida Goku no solía iniciar esas cosas, siempre era ella quien lo incitaba a hacerlo, pero el al parecer tenia ganas de tomar la iniciativa esa noche, así que no se resistió.

Goku por su parte estaba sorprendido se sus actos, si bien le gustaba estar con Milk el nunca lo comenzaba pero esta vez había un deseo retenido que le decía que tenia que estar con su mujer esa noche, así decidió dejarse llevar por sus instintos y deseos para pasar una maravillosa noche junto con su amada.

La noche paso, solo ella era testigo de lo que las parejas habían echo esa noche.

Al día siguiente las mujeres se pararon muy temprano ya que les iban a preparar un gran desayuno a sus parejas, por lo que había que levantarse temprano ya que necesitaban tiempo para preparar el montón de comida que seguro los guerreros comerían en tan solo un instante, aparte de que también venían otras visitas, como el maestro Roshi, Lunch y Ten y Mister Satán.

Bulma decoraba el comedor y ponía la mesa con ayuda de 18, Milk y Videl preparaban exóticos pero deliciosos platillos como solo Milk sabía hacerlo y Pan, Bra y Marron daban su mejor esfuerzo en hacer ricos postres ya que bien sabían que a sus novios les encantaban.

-Vaya 18, al parecer sabes mucho de decoración, tienes un buen gusto.

-Me ha tocado Bulma, como sabrás he tenido que hacer muchas remodelaciones en Kame-House, ya que si no es por Marron y por mi esa casa ya se hubiera venido abajo con Krillin y Roshi ahí.

-Si ya lo imagino jaja.

-Te digo Marron que primero hay que echarle azúcar!

-Claro que no Pan, primero vienen los huevos, yo lo vi en un programa de cocina! Dijo la rubia sacándole la lengua.

-Sabes que no es así!

-Bueno chicas, ¿Por qué no mejor le ponemos margarina primero?

-Escuchen, ¿Por qué no mejor van, se alistan y ponen música? Dijo Videl al ver que eso de que ellas hicieran el postre iba a terminar en un desastre.

-Ok, dijeron las tres y se retiraron de la cocina, asi mejor no hacian nada.

Horas después los demás despertaron. Y fueron recibidos por el rico desayuno echo por las mujeres.

Todos pasaron un día entretenido en la corporación capsula, hasta que todos decidieron irse a hacer cada uno sus cosas.

-Bueno Bulma, gracias por todo, te llamare luego, dijo Milk.

-No es nada, saben que me encanta tenerlos aquí.

-Adiós Vegeta! Espero que nos veamos pronto! Se despidio Goku con mucha alegría.

-Hump, yo no Kacarotto, espero no verte jamas.

-Bueno, Bulma, ya nos veremos! Dijo este poniendo sus dedos en su frente y se fue junto con su mujer.

Al llegar a su casa Milk se puso a preparar la cena, ya que Goku, como buen saiyajin ya le estaba dando hambre.

En Kame-House Krillin trataba de evitar que su bella esposa asesinara a su maestro de la niñez.

-Suéltame Krillin, si quieres que use mi fuerza contra ti! Decía la androide tratando de safarse de la manera más delicada del agarre de su esposo.

-Tranquila 18, ya conoces al maestro Roshi.

-Deja que agarre a ese viejo pervertido! Le enseñare a no meterse con mi ropa interior o con ninguna otra cosa que tenga que ver conmigo! grito 18 con fiereza.

-¿Qué paso mama? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Qué le pasa al abuelo Roshi?, pregunto Marron que bajo al escuchar parte del alboroto.

-Lo que paso fue, que ese pervertido! Dijo señalando a Roshi, revisaba mi ropa interior y como si fuera poco el muy desgraciado la olía!; exclamo con us rostro azulado.

-Linda, no te lo tomes así.

-Tu cállate!

Marron puso una cara de desaprobación, después de todo ya había presenciado algunas confrontaciones como esta , así que decidió que lo mejor seria abandonar el lugar antes de que la cosa se fuera a otro nivel, así que llamo a Trunks y este la paso buscando para ir a cenar.

Gohan y Videl, fueron a pasar el resto del día en casa de mister Satán, ya que Videl tenía tiempo sin estar en su antiguo hogar.

Pan y Ubb, fueron a la montaña Paoz, a cenar con Goku y Milk.

Bra, se quedo en su casa viendo películas con Goten, Vegeta había vuelto a sus entrenamientos, claro esta, haciendo pausas para supervisar a su hija y Bulma se encontraba ocupada en el laboratorio.

Las semanas pasaron, todo estaba en su normal estado, y tres jóvenes se reunieron para hablar de un asunto que los inquietaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Solo una noche más.**

Goten, Trunks y Ubb se encontraban en la montaña Paoz hablando tranquilamente pero en voz baja, cosa que Milk no los escuchara.

-Bueno muchachos, no se como decírselos, no me lo tomen a mal, pero…

-Ya habla Goten!- Dijo Trunks.-

-Bueno se los diré, quiero volver al lugar.-

-¿Cuál lugar?- Pregunto Ubb confundido

-¿Cómo que cual lugar? Al Moulin Rouge obviamente- aclaro el pelinegro.

-Bueno, para serte sincero yo también he querido ir otra vez- adimitio Brief.

-Igual yo, ese lugar es muy divertido jeje- se atrevio a decir Ubb un poco sonrojado por la confesion.

-¿Y por que no vamos?- propuso Goten.

-Es cierto, deberíamos ir- añadió Ubb

-Pero no podremos- sentencio Trunks.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Agg Goten! Pues porque va a ser un problema para entrar, ¿No viste la fila del otro día?, entramos porque Yamcha es VIP-

-Ah, ya entiendo.-

-Esperen! Eso es, Yamcha!- Dijo Ubb alzando su dedito

-Es cierto, le podemos decir para ir- dijo Trunks

-Si, y seguro el no se va a negar- aseguro Goten.

-Pues que esperamos?, vamos a decirle!- hablo Ubb alzando el vuelo.

-Tienes razón vamos-

Los tres muchachos alzaron el vuelo para ir hacia el apartamento de Yamcha, el cual quedaba en ciudad Satán, llegaron al enorme edificio donde vivía el don Juan.

Una vez ahí tuvieron que esperarlo ya que no se encontraba en casa, una vez que llego le hicieron la propuesta.

-Yamcha, por fin llegas!- Dijo Goten.

-Hola chicos, es que estaba resolviendo unos asuntos, ustedes saben, a las nenas uno no las puede descuidar, ¿Y díganme, que hacen aquí?-

-Pues veras Yamcha, te tenemos una propuesta- dijo Ubb.

-¿Una propuesta? ¿Y de que tipo? No me digan que es indecorosa, porque no se si acepte!- arremetio. –Yo no soy chico facil!-

-Ehhh- gotitas de partes de todos.

-No tonto! Pues veras, queremos volver a ir al Moulin Rouge- explico Trunks.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?, dijo el hombre "maduro" al parecer un poco sorprendido.

-Si, pero tienes que venir con nosotros, ya sabes tu eres el sabe de estas cosas-dijo Trunks.

-Pues esta bien iré con ustedes-

-Pense que no era chico facil, no le hemos argumentado bien ya ha aceptado-

-Cierra la boca Ubb-

-Perfecto- agrego Goten.

-Pero, pensándolo bien, no se si debería.-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaron los tres

-Pues ¿como que por que? ¿Y si sus papas vienen y me matan por estarlos corrompiendo? No, mejor no.-

-Pero Yamcha, mi papá no te haría nada!-

-Ya se Goten que tu papa no me haría nada, pero Vegeta si me mataría sin piedad.-

-No Yamcha, no te preocupes, y si llega a atacarte te ayudaremos, le aseguro Goten dándole ánimos.-

-Ya se! exclamo Ubb, que tal si le decimos a todos los demás que vayan también, así ustedes no tendrán problemas!-

-Pues si esa es una buena idea! afirmo Yamcha.-

-Si, ahora nos toca decirle a los demás- añadió Trunks.

-Si, bueno vamos primero a decirle a Krillin- descidio Yamcha.

Los cuatro emprendieron el vuelo a Kame-House, ahí encontraron a Krillin viendo la televisión.

-Muchachos, ¿Cómo están?- Saludó el pequeñin.

-Bien, pero ven por acá que necesitamos hablar algo contigo- dijo Yamcha sacando a Krillin de la casa.

-Ahora dime, ¿Qué paso?-

-¿Dónde esta 18?- Pregunto Yamcha.

-Pues salio de compras con Marron, ¿Por qué?-

-Porque seguro que no quieres que este presente cuando te diga lo que te quiero decir.-

-Díganme pues!-

-Queremos que vayas con nosotros, al Moulin Rouge, hoy-

-¿Que? ¿Están locos? ¿Y arriesgar mi vida de nuevo? No no.- se nego Krillin inmediatamente, no sabia ellos, pero su mujer lo espescuezaria al enterarse de ello.

-Krillin, sabes que nadie se va a enterar de esto!- Dijo Goten.

-¿Y que le diré a 18 si me pregunta que para donde voy? Les recuerdo que ella es muy inteligente, mentirle me cuesta.- Krillin ya estaba sudando

-Dile que vamos a ir a comer, y luego vamos a ir al templo- resolvio el pelilila

-Claro Krillin, así no tendrás problemas- lo animo Ubb.

-Esta bien, iré-

-Muy bien, ahora vamos a decirle a mi papá- dijo Goten.

-Si vamos, afirmo Krillin.

Así se fueron de vuelta a la montaña Paoz.

-Chicos! Yamcha, Krillin, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo un sonriente Goku.

-Venimos a decirte algo, ¿Dónde esta Milk?- Pregunto Krillin, medidas de seguridad ante todo, la mujer de Goku tambien era muy violenta.

-Creo que se esta bañando.-

-Ah bueno entonces no hay problema- resoplo el humano mayor.

-Papá ¿Quieres venir con nosotros al Moulin Rouge?-

-¿El Moulin Rouge?-

-Si ese, el de la otra noche- le recordo Krillin.

-Ah ya me acuerdo, por supuesto que quiero ir, en ese sitio hay chicas lindas- dijo Goku.

-Y pensar que antes ni siquiera podías diferenciarlas de los hombres-

-Ironias de la vida Krillin-

-Tu no puedes decir nada, tu les tenias miedo!-

-Pero ya no es asi! A ti ninguna se te acercaba, enanin-

-Ja! Tontas, si vieran, ahora tengo una esposa preciosa-

-Pero eso fue hace tiempo, yo ya se diferenciarlas, jum- aclaro Goku luego de meditar un poco el comentario de Krillin-

-Bueno entonces anda y dile a mamá que vamos a ir a comer y después vamos al templo.-

-Esta bien.-

Goku fue y le aviso a Milk que iba a salir para después reunirse con sus amigos otra vez.

-Ahora vamonos- los apuro el moreno.

-Si hay que ir a avísale a Gohan- dijo Goten.

-Pero primero pasaremos por el centro comercial ¿No?- Dijo Goku.

-¿Y para que iríamos al centro comercial?- pregunto Trunks confundido.

-Pues para comprarles un suéter a esas chicas, las pobres se deben de morir del frío, quizas no tenga dinero para comprar ropa! No las vieron como estaban?- les explico Goku inocentemente.

Ante este comentario todos se fueron de espaldas, ya una vez que se pusieron en pie.

-Goku, yo creo que ellas no necesitan eso- aclaro Krillin

-Es cierto papá, mejor ven y busquemos a Gohan.-

-Bueno… ahí, esperenme! yo solo quería ayudar!- chillo al ver que ya todos lo habian dejado atrás.

Ahora se fueron de vuelta a ciudad Satán en busca de Gohan que seguro estaba en casa de mister Satán.

-Hola Gohan, hola Videl- saludo Yamcha.

-Hola, ¿Qué paso?- hablo Gohan a modo de saludo.

-Es que tenemos que hablar una cosa contigo hermanito-.

-Ya vuelvo Videl, le aviso con una sonrisa al ver como la mujer fruncía el ceño.-

-Bueno Gohan iremos al grano-, dijo Trunks.

-Si díganme.-

-¿Quieres ir al Moulin Rouge de nuevo?- Le dijo su padre seriamente.

-Pues no se, no es correcto que vayamos a ese lugar, hablo este con mucha seriedad-

-Pero será divertido Gohan!- Lo animo Goku alegremente esta vez.

-Es cierto Gohan!- se unio Ubb

-Bueno esta bien, pero esta es la ultima vez- asumio con sensatez.

-Ok, ahora vamos al templo a decirle a Picoro- dijo Yamcha.

-Esta bien, ya vengo solo le avisare a Videl, que voy a salir.-

Se dirigían al templo mientras un namekiano los observaba de este.

No me convencerán de ninguna manera, pensaba Picoro, viendo como sus amigos se acercaban a su hogar.

-Hola Picoro, queremos…

-NO!- solto solemnemente interrumpiendo a Goku sin dejarlo terminar la oración.

-Señor Picoro, queremos que vaya con nosotros a…-

-He dicho que no Gohan, y no se como has caído en la tentación.-

-Ande Picoro, todos vamos a ir!- insistio Yamcha.

-Hasta yo, que tengo riesgo de morir, por esto.-

Picoro lo pensó, el si quería ir a ese lugar, la verdad es que desde hace días estaba pensando en la idea, pero no, el no podía estar haciendo esas cosas, el no iría a ese lugar otra vez, aunque quisiera no lo haría, el miedo de tener una debilidad por algo tan ridículo era inconcebible, tan solo el echo de pensarlo le daba nauseas, así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad se negaría a ir.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Vas a venir?- hablo Goku.

-No.-

-Pero Picoro…-

-No Goku!-

-Anda.-

-Te dije que no! No insistas!-

-Que pasa señor Picoro? ¿Porque tanto alboroto?- Pregunto Dende.

-Lo pasa Dende es que Picoro no…-

-Nada Dende- dijo Picoro tapándole la boca al saiyajin.

-¿Por qué le tapas la boca al señor Goku?-

-Pues porque ya sabes como es el, dice puras tonterías- dijo Picoro sin perder su seriedad.

-ahí fue cuando Trunks y Goten se le acercaron a Picoro-

-Oiga señor Picoro…- dijo Goten.

-Si tú vas con nosotros…- continúo Trunks

-No le diremos nada a Dende de tu destino…-

-Pero si no vas… si que se va a enterar- concluyo Trunks.

-Oye! Te robaste mi parte!- Le reclamo Goten, su amigo siempre queria hablar mas que el en este tipo de "amenazas"

-Shuu- le cayo; -¿Qué dices Picoro?-

-chiquillos del demonio, ustedes no cambian!- bramo Picoro soltando a Goku.

-¿Entonces?- hablo Goten.

-Esta bien, Vamos- accedio el namekiano. Después de todo si no se aflojaba mucho no tendría problemas con debilidades ridículas.

-Muy bien, adiós Dende!- Se despidio Gohan y se fueron rumbo a la corporación capsula.

-Por eso es que el mundo esta como esta…- iba murmurando el ex kami-sama seguido de otros iprovervios-

-Papá!-

-¿Qué pasa Trunks? No tienes porque gritar de esa manera tan molesta.-

-Bueno papá, tu sabes que…-

-Al grano Trunks-.

-Que vendrás con nosotros al Moulin Rouge.-

-¿Qué? Ni hablar, yo no voy con ustedes para aya.-

-Anda Vegeta! No te hagas el que no quiere venir!- Dijo Goku.

-¿Qué vas a saber tu de lo que quiero o no Kacarotto?-

-Yo lo se, ven, hasta Picoro va a venir con nosotros.- hablo el saita tan entusiasta como siempre.

-Si papá, vamos a ir todos.-

-Vamos Vegeta, ¿No me digas que la vez pasada no te divertiste?-

Vegeta empezó a recordar los sucesos de esa noche, como las chicas bailaban sensualmente enfrente de sus ojos, eran unas bailarinas admirables. Pero en que pensaba? El no tenía tiempo para eso, tenia que entrenar.

-Vamos a ir papá!-

-Si tío Vegeta.-

-Esta bien sabandijas, vamos.-


End file.
